The Meter Shuffle
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: It's a Body of Proof musical! It all starts when Peter asks Megan out to karaoke. Peter/Megan
1. Would you

**So this is what happens when one of your avid readers and fellow writers asks for a Meter story and your iPod is on shuffle. Also, I have been talking about having a musical BOP episode with a friend of mine, (she thinks it's a bad idea, but I love it.) This is going to be all Meter, and there will be some music involved. So plug your stereos into your eyeballs and prepare for some musical Body of Proof. **

**[Brought to you by the letter P; also brought to you by the number 3.]**

Disclaimer: You all know the drill! I don't own this show…blah blah blah…

Megan was sitting in her office filling out some forms per usual, just singing a song rather softly to herself. Occasionally at one specific verse or chord, she'd move her fingers in such a way, and Peter had wanted to tell her something for the past five minutes, but all he could do at the moment was stand there in her doorway.

"Can I help you with something, Peter?" She asked, keeping her focus on her papers without looking up. After her statement, she went back to singing softly.

"I didn't know you liked to sing." Peter exclaimed, moving closer to Megan's desk. "And, here are those samples you asked for. Also, is there any particular reason why you wanted a hair sample from EVERY male member of Hannah's family?"

"I just like to be thorough…" Megan began, reading a medical report from an autopsy. "And I am no Aretha Franklin, but I can carry a tune in a bucket. Why are you so interested with my singing?" She was now curious as to why he was so curious, and she now looked up at him.

"I just…I never heard you sing before. That's all." Peter said, smiling. Megan looked at him with a particular look, knowing that wasn't all; and she was determined to figure out what it really was. "Mmhmm…" she began. "Thank you for the samples, Peter. You can go now if there's nothing else." Peter nodded and began to leave, kind of frustrated at himself for not asking her what he originally wanted to ask her.

"Oh, Peter" Megan began, just catching him at the doorway. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Just about the…samples… Why?" He asked; he kicked himself mentally. "Oh, you just looked like you had something on your mind." Megan smiled at him, and looked up at him just to finish her statement, before going back to her work. Peter left Megan's office, and as soon as he did, Megan leaned back in her chair smiling, and began to play with her hair for a moment while she waited.

"5-4-3-2-" she counted, one hand messing with her hair while the other played with the pen she bit down on.

"Oh, Megan…" Peter was back in her office, asking her that damned question. "What took you so long, Peter?" She asked sarcastically, before letting him continue. "Megan, I go to a local bar some nights, and occasionally they do karaoke. I know this Friday evening they are going to have it…would you like to go with me?"

Megan smiled at Peter, delighted he would ask such a thing; and to ask her, of all people. "I believe Lacey is spending that evening with Todd, so I should be free. I'll meet you there around 10?"

"Well I was…" Peter thought it over for a moment. "10 sounds great. Can't wait to hear you sing…"Peter then left her office, leaving her to her own devices. "Hmm…drinks and karaoke with Peter…this sounds interesting…wait. He wants me to sing? This could be a problem…" Megan bit down on her pen harder and stood up, as she began pacing around her office, debating on what she was going to do.

…

"Lacey, I don't care if you don't want to go stay with your father this weekend; he has the legal right to see you too!" Megan said into the phone to her daughter. "Well, sure you can stay with me, honey. What do you mean he doesn't WANT you over there?" She was now furious. Not with Lacey, but with her ex-husband Todd. He had always been an ass, but this one really topped the charts. "Ok honey, you can stay with me. Only, I'm going to be out late on Friday, so I'll call to make sure you have your homework done and are ready for bed. Ok, that's fine. Yes, darling I have a date…no it's not with Derek. I'm just going out for drinks with Peter. Yes, Peter from work…no we aren't seeing each other. You go with grandma now and behave. I love you too, Lacey. Good-bye."

Megan hung up the phone and then realized she was going to have to have a prayer meeting with Todd. Until then, she needed to find something to wear on Friday…

**You like? Read and review for me please so I can update this faster! :] **


	2. On the Stage

**This is chapter two, ladies and gentlemen! I'm leading up (rather slowly) to the karaoke! Oh, who am I kidding? It will be in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this little tid bit I added. It adds to the story, as well as adding some Ethan/Curtis humor. **

The building was rather old and decrepit, but Megan enjoyed going there; even if it was a bit of a drive. Her favorite part to visit was the stage. The building might have been falling apart, but the stage was almost perfectly intact. Megan walked down past the rows of broken theatre seats, and placed her things down in front of one of the chairs on the first row.

One reason why Megan enjoyed coming here so much, was that it made her feel alive again; and it made her feel important. Megan grabbed the old microphone from the edge of the stage, and made sure it wasn't on. The one thing that kept her from going into the music business (she always said) was her enormous stage fright, and she had always wanted to become a doctor. A couple of times in high school, and once while doing her under-grad, Megan had attempted to sing at a talent show, and each time she did exceptionally well, but she would be so nervous that she nearly forgot the lyrics almost every time.

Now, with her head held high, and no one in the seats to judge, Megan began to sing. She began with the song "Perfect" by Pink. It wasn't her favorite song, and she knew she'd be rusty since she hadn't heard it in a while, but she wasn't feeling too hot with everything that was going on with Todd. So she began low and slow, singing accapella, but hearing an orchestra in her mind.

Peter had been following Megan since she left the office. He had wanted to surprise her at her apartment by taking her out to dinner, but he noticed she had gone a completely different way than usual, and he wanted to investigate.

One thing Peter noticed especially was the drive. Megan drove at least a good thirty minutes out of her way to get where she was going, and when she stopped at an old, dilapidated, abandoned building, Peter's curiosity heightened. So he wasn't noticed, Peter passed by the building as Megan went inside, and then parked when he saw that she had gone inside. He stayed in his car for a minute or two, but decided to go inside and see what she was doing. She was beginning to worry him; not that he'd admit to it.

Fortunately for Peter, when he walked into the building and saw Megan on stage, her eyes were closed as she sang the second chorus to the song. She remained like that, and Peter walked down the middle aisle past the rows of chairs until he was almost directly under Megan, at the bottom of the stage. When Megan finished the song, Peter clapped, and Megan instantly blushed. "I didn't know you could sing that well!" Peter exclaimed, climbing onto the stage.

"I didn't know anyone was watching" Megan said softly; she had turned three shades of red. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Megan asked Peter, hitting him lightly in the arm. "I wanted to surprise you" Peter began; "Care for some dinner?"

…

Meanwhile at the office…

…

Ethan and Curtis were running some tests for the latest case, and Ethan is singing an AC/DC song to himself, just loud enough for Curtis to hear.

"Ethan, boy will you stop that racket coming out of yo' mouth? Just run those blood samples!" exclaimed Curtis, trying to not get that song stuck in his head.

"Sorry Curtis, it's just it's a good song! I mean, you can't beat a classic like AC/DC!" Ethan had turned around for a moment to look at Curtis, and when he did, Curtis shot him a look that could kill, so instantly Ethan turned back to what he was doing, muttering to himself, "back to the blood tests…"

Curtis had to stop what he was doing. Ethan had gotten that damn song stuck in his head, and it was messing up his concentration. "Ethan, why you always got to be singing around here? You got that song stuck in my head!" Curtis said, just a tad louder than he had expected. Ethan said he was sorry once again, and continued with his work.

Finally, Curtis stopped what he was doing, put his utensils down and removed his labcoat. "That's it. I can't take it. I got to get outta here. Come on Ethan!" Ethan was following very closely behind Curtis as

Cut to black…

Fade in…

Curtis is standing in a completely black room with only a spotlight shining down on him. He begins to sing the beginning of AC/DC's TNT.

Curtis: "See me ride out of the sunset…on your, color tv screen! Out for all that I can get…if you know what I mean. Women to the left of me, and women to the right. Ain't got no gun! Ain't got no knife! Don't you start no fight."

Ethan: "Why is that, Curtis?"

Suddenly, the music stopped for a brief moment, and Curtis belted it. "Cause I'm TNT! I'm dynamite! TNT! And I'll win the fight! TNT…I'm a power load…TNT! Watch me exploooooddddeeeee!"

Ethan suddenly goes into a quick guitar solo, playing the one that occurs near the end, and just as he finishes, the spotlights go out, and the lights cut back on, revealing Ethan and Curtis inside the morgue with only air guitars.

Dr. Kate Murphy walks by and notices them, and opens the door saying; "Alright you two. Back to work!"

**Let me know what you think! I said I was going to post this chapter today, and I slightly exaggerated, but here it is! This is still currently rated K+ however, the next chapter will be bumped up to a T rating. (You know you love me.) Read and review please! :]]]**


	3. This is It: Karaoke Night Pt 1

**So, this is it ladies and gents! This is the beginning of Karaoke Night! So, basically it's part 1! Every show is doing a two-parter right now, and so am I! (Only I won't make you wait 3 weeks to read the next chapter.) I apologize infinity times for my late updating, but college life is nasty and stressful, so drinks on me! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BoP or the song that you are about to read below…(just to be clear) NO Copyright infringment here!**

Megan was so frustrated right now. She couldn't sit down and do any paperwork for 10—no 5 seconds without someone walking into her office to tell her something important. First it was Ethan; he had come in with some lab results on their latest case. Then, it was Curtis. Apparently Ethan hadn't told him about how short-tempered Megan was becoming because she certainly was short with him. Then her mother called, asking about Lacey, and then miraculously, Lacey called, asking about staying with Grandma. Then, Todd called about keeping Lacey that weekend…Megan thought her head just might explode.

Then, the icing on the cake happened. Dr. Kate Murphy walked in and asked how Megan's latest report was coming, (which was what she had been TRYING to work on for the past half hour) and Megan just put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I…I'm sorry…I'll leave" began Kate, starting to leave for a moment. "No, no…it's alright Kate. I'm sorry." Megan was now looking up at her boss. "That's just it though, I've been trying to work on that damned report for over 30 minutes now, but I can't seem to get anything done with everybody walking in and calling me to know…whatever."

"I see…" Kate said, nodding. "Well I'll let you get back to work then. Please have it on my desk when it is finished." Kate then left the room and Megan just sat there for another moment; her head in her hands once again.

So for the next hour, Megan able to have pure uninterrupted silence; it was just her, her computer, and her cup of coffee…

"Megan, are you busy?" Megan nearly spit her coffee out when she heard the sound of another person's voice…the voice of a man at that too. Megan looked up, and was staring at her partner in fighting crime Peter; the man she had the biggest crush on, but she'd never admit to it. "Yes, Peter?" Those seemed to be the only coherent words Megan could make out in her mind to say other than curses and gibberish.

"Oh, well if you're busy I don't want to bother you…" Peter sounded so innocent…Megan felt her face blushing. She was busy, and she sure as hell wanted to get this damn report finished, but she figured she could take out five minutes to talk to Peter.

"No, it's ok. What's up?" Megan asked, moving her coffee mug to somewhere she couldn't spill it.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what time you wanted me to pick you up. I figured we could go to dinner together. What do you say?" Peter seemed like the most confident man to Megan right now, but she had to get this damned thing finished!

"Oh, about that…um, I'm sorry Peter, but I won't be able to do dinner. I have entirely too much to do here. Can I meet you at the bar tonight and we'll just do drinks and…karaoke I think is what you said you wanted to do?"

Peter sighed lightly. "Ok, that's fine. Here is the address—*jotting stuff down* just meet me there when you get finished. I'll probably get there around 9:00-ish, I got to help my buddy set up some stuff."

Megan nodded in agreement and took the small piece of paper from Peter. She was so excited about this, but she knew she needed to set her priorities straight and finish that report…but she wanted to go to dinner with Peter so bad!

9:00 came around and Peter had just arrived at the bar. He parked his car and went inside, saying 'hey' to the bartender before heading to the stage to help set up for the karaoke.

Everything was set up by about 9:45 and they decided to test out the microphones with the speakers. "Hey Peter, why don't you do a test drive on this thing and sing the first song?" Peter's friend asked, and Peter only shook his head. "If this thing messes up, I don't want it to look bad on me." Peter smiled at his friend and went over to the bar for a moment. He spoke to the bartender and gave him a brief description of Megan, saying, "If you see her before I do, tell her to wait here at the bar for me".

Peter then ordered himself a regular coke, and watched as some of his friends did a test run on the microphones. About 15 minutes later, Peter noticed Megan still hadn't shown up, so he decided to go ahead and sing a number in her honor, even if she wasn't here to hear it.

"Alright Mike, hook me up; the crowd's coming in and I don't want to disappoint them." Peter said it with a laugh and his friends began to play his song.

Peter didn't know why, but he chose to sing "What was I thinking" by Deirks Bentley. He figured it seemed the most appropriate for him and Megan. As the song played, Peter began to sing…

_Becky was a beauty from south Alabama, her daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer, think he even did a little time in the slammer, what was I thinking? She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate; her daddy came out wavin' that 12 gauge, we tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate; what was I thinking? Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too—late!_

_Cause I was thinking about a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me!_

Peter continued to sing, but from the stage, he was able to see his beautiful redhead walk into the bar. As luck would have it, she was wearing a white lace tank and dark jeans, complete with a pair of heels to match. Megan saw Peter up on stage singing the chorus, and went over to the bar to order herself a drink.

_By the county line the cops were nippin' on our heels, pulled off the road and kicked it in four wheels, shut off the lights and tore through a corn field, what was I thinkin? _

Megan almost choked on her drink…

_Out the other side she was hollerin' faster, took the dirt road had the radio blastin', hit the honky tonk for a little close dancin', what was I thinking? Oh I knew there'd be_ _hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too—late!_

Megan sipped on her drink with ease, enjoying the taste of it, and listened carefully to Peter sing. She'd had no idea he could sing so well.

She spit out her drink when he started the next verse…

_When the mountain of a man with a born-to-kill tattoo tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth, we ran outside hood-sliding like Bo-douf, what was I thinking? I finally got her home at a half-past 2 and her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' on the driveway, put it in park as he started my way, what was I thinking?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Then she gave a come-and-get-me grin, and like a bullet we were gone again! Cause I was thinking about a little white tank top sittin right there in the middle by me, I was thinkin' about a long kiss man just gotta get going whether it might not lead, I know what I was feelin'! Hey, I know what I was feelin',_

_But what was I thinkin'?_

_What was I thinkin'?_

Megan had almost died laughing when she heard the last chorus of the song, mainly because she had on a white tank top, and she didn't exactly know that Peter had felt THAT way about her either…She was going to need another drink now…

Megan was ordering her second cosmopolitan as Peter finished the song, and she had just gotten it when he finished, and she nearly spit out her first sip when she saw him bow. He then looked her way as he headed over to the bar. He hugged Megan lightly, (not awkwardly) and asked her,

"So, how'd I do?"

**MORE TO COME LATER! :}**


	4. Domino: Karaoke Night Pt 2

**I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated this stupid thing, but I have been thinking about this chapter nonstop, and I'm glad to FINALLY have it posted! I know you guys are excited. Please leave me a message, let me know your thoughts on this! **

"Not bad. Not bad. I almost wish I had worn a different shirt though." Megan blushed lightly. She knew it wasn't from the alcohol either. Peter sat down and ordered a beer. "You're up next." He said jokingly, but being completely serious about the song.

"Wait…me? NO…I don't…I'm not prepared! Do you know how long it's been since I've sang in front of an audience larger than my bedroom mirror? Neverr." Megan took a long sip of her drink.

"Oh, go on up there. You'll do fine. I know it." Peter smiled as he pressed his beer to his lips and took a swig. Megan merely rolled her eyes and went up to the stage. Her nerves were raging throughout her body, but she really wanted to impress Peter…maybe even top him if she could. She stood there for a moment gathering her thoughts. The audience got quiet, and Megan could've sworn she heard a pin drop.

Finally, she smiled as she thought of the perfect song. She whispered it to the DJ who began the music as soon as she got to the microphone. The words came on the screen, and she began to sing Jessie J's Domino.

_I'm feeling sexy and free!_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold!_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

Megan looked at Peter. He was blushing, which made her smile and sing her loudest.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air _

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there _

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight _

_Baby come on _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Boomin' like a bass drum _

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Megan gave Peter a quick wink before moving onto the rest of the chorus. He thought he might die just from the first verse.

_Rock my world until the sunlight _

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino! _

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino _

Megan jumped off the stage just before the next verse and started dancing with some of the people in the crowd as she made her way to Peter. When she found him, she held the mic to her lips and belted it.

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars _

_You strum me like a guitar._

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air _

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there _

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight _

_Baby come on _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

Megan left Peter hanging, with only the scent of her perfume left behind as a memory. He detected vanilla and a hint of lavender…but this was the last thing on his mind as he watched her continue her song…

_Rock my world until the sunlight _

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino! _

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino!_

Megan was starting to get out of breath, but she was having way too much fun to quit, and she saw how much Peter was squirming. She noticed as she continued singing that he was ordering his…what looked to be third beer and a shot of something dark…whiskey maybe? Megan didn't know…one thing she did know was that she needed his attention…she needed a big finish…

Megan smiled and finished up the line right before the last chorus…

She did a stage dive.

Peter stood up and caught her at the end…

Megan let him hold her there for just a moment while she sang the last few lines.

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino _

Then she kissed him so passionately, he thought his lips might just fall off and into oblivion.

Then, the only thing to break them up was the loud cheering coming from the crowd of drunks surrounding them. Megan wanted that moment to last forever between her and Peter. Maybe it was time for them to go now.

Megan took Peter's hand and led him out the door, grabbing her purse almost too quickly as she sprinted into the cool night air. They walked about a block in silence, neither of them knowing where they were headed, until Megan stopped them, looked up at Peter and said, "Peter, kiss me; just like you did in the bar. I've never felt such passion, and I don't want to have to remember it by having a bunch of drunks break it up either. So pl-" before Megan could get the words 'kiss me' out of her mouth, Peter had already lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her just like he did in the bar.

This time, the kiss was patient; not hurried and almost frantic like the one in the bar. This one was slow and tender, but had just as much desire and passion as the previous one; if not more.

When they finally broke hold, Megan looked up at Peter and smiled. Her only response was, "Peter, take me home."

**Next Chapter is a funny one. I promise.**


	5. A Bad Case

**I call this the intermediate chapter so that I can buy myself some more time for a real story… :]**

Ethan and Curtis were working in the lab late one evening, and both of them knew they were beyond tired. "You want some coffee, Ethan? I think I need a cup. Come on down to the break room wit' me. Just so I don't have to be by myself if that other late driver comes by…I don't want her to see me."

"Curtis, what are you talking about? We don't have a new-" Ethan had just walked out of the lab with Curtis and as soon as he had taken 2 steps out, and there was a young African American woman pushing an empty stretcher past him, and she nearly ran him over because she was too focused on Curtis' rear. After she passed, Curtis turned around and looked at Ethan, who had a terribly shocked look on his face. "I told you so boy" Curtis said, turning back around to make his way back to the break room.

Curtis walked into the room and moved straight toward the cabinet that held the coffee. He pulled out a bag and began to brew the coffee to his liking. While he waited, he found an apple that had been left on the counter from earlier, and took a bite. Ethan walked in and said, "Hey that was mine!" He only got a 'you snooze you lose' look from Curtis.

"So, this driver…" Ethan began, sitting down at the table and propping his feet up. "What did she say to you to make you seem so creeped out by her?"

"It's not that simple Ethan…" Curtis said, sitting down and pushing Ethan's feet off the table. Ethan gave him a look and said, "Well she couldn't be that bad!"

Curtis rolled his eyes at the young doctor and then looked around the room, ensuring there was nobody else around.

"How about…man…I'll tell you what she said…only via song." Curtis said, whispering at first. Ethan nodded, and said, "sing the song you will" in his best Yoda voice.

Curtis turned around, and the lights dimmed very low, with the exception of one spotlight, set solely on Curtis.

Then, the music began, and Curtis began to sing along…

_Whooaaaaa  
>The hot summer night fell like a net<br>I've got to find my baby yet_

Ethan listened along; he didn't think anything of it, until…

_I need you to soothe my head  
>Turn my blue heart to red<em>

Ethan was then thinking, "What the…" as Curtis began the chorus.

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
>I've got a bad case of lovin' you<br>No pill's gonna cure my ill  
>I've got a bad case of lovin' you<em>

Ethan then stood up and began singing with Curtis:

_A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
>I learned that, buddy, from the start<br>You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
>Momma, I ain't that kind of guy<em>

Curtis then started smiling, and they sang the chorus together.

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
>I got a bad case of lovin' you<br>No pill's gonna cure my ill  
>I got a bad case of lovin' you<br>Whooaaa_

The two doctors then began to switch off on the last few lines…

_Curtis: know you like it, you like it on top  
>Ethan: Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?<em>

_Curtis: You had me down, 21 to zip  
>Smile of Judas on your lip<br>Ethan: Shake my fist, knock on wood  
>I've got it bad, and I've got it good<em>

Then the finale…

_Doctor, doctor, gimme the news  
>I got a bad case of lovin' you<br>No pill's gonna cure my ill  
>I got a bad case of lovin' you<em>

When the music ended, Ethan was still going with his air guitar, and he kept on going even after the music stopped. Curtis just looked at him, filled his cup of coffee, and left the break room.

The end.

**R&R?**


End file.
